The present invention pertains generally to physical exercise devices. More specifically, the present invention pertains to portable exercise devices and methods for using these devices. The present invention is particularly, but not exclusively, useful as an adjustable exercise device which allows the individual user to selectively stabilize the device during an exercise routine.
As is well known, a wide variety of exercise equipment is commercially available for purchase and use by individuals for purposes of developing their overall strength and physical condition. Often this equipment is designed for specific purposes, such as for exercising targeted muscle groups. The more complex and comprehensive the exercises become, however, it often happens that the exercise equipment also becomes more complex, more bulky, and less mobile. Similarly, exercise equipment that is designed for multiple exercises and for exercising multiple muscles becomes more complex, bulky and less mobile.
In general, exercise equipment can be categorized as being either stationary equipment or portable equipment. Typically, stationary equipment is found in gyms, athletic facilities, training centers, and to a lesser degree in homes, and involves floor-mounted frames that normally incorporate heavy weights or other force generating mechanisms. An important reason for using stationary exercise equipment is that such equipment adds an element of stability to an exercise routine and provides a means for reacting forces being applied by the user to the equipment. In many exercise routines, and particularly those that are designed for physical therapy purposes, this element of stability may be very desirable. For instance, whenever there is a targeted muscle group, it may be important to insure that the muscle group is properly exercised. This means the exercise routine should involve repetitively consistent muscle contractions against a resistance of predictable magnitude and direction. To achieve these objectives, it is necessary to somehow stabilize the equipment. This is easily done with stationary equipment. By definition, however, stationary equipment is not portable and requires a dedicated area for its location.
The use of portable exercise equipment has several advantages. One such advantage is availability. The convenience of being able to carry the equipment from site to site can be of considerable value to a user. This value can be significantly increased if the equipment itself is relatively light-weight and easy to handle. Further, as implied above in the context of stationary equipment, the versatility of portable exercise equipment can be significantly increased if it is somehow capable of being stabilized so that it is possible to reliably and consistently perform the repetitions of an exercise routine and be used at physiologically significant load levels. It is a further advantage if the portable exercise equipment can be quickly, easily, and conveniently configured for use when initiating an exercise session, and for performing a variety of exercise routines.
In light of the above, it is an object of the present invention to provide a portable exercise device which can be stabilized during an exercise routine. Another object of the present invention is to provide an exercise device which includes an adjustable mechanism that will reliably and repeatedly provide a desired resistance to the user during an exercise routine. Another object of the present invention is to provide an exercise device that can be easily and quickly configured by the user to perform a variety of exercises. Another object of the present invention is to provide an exercise device that can be used for exercising various muscles within the body of the user. Another object of the present invention is to provide an exercise device that does not interfere with or constrain normal joint biomechanics during the user""s performance of exercise routines with the device. Another object of the present invention is to provide an exercise device for use by an individual which is compact, portable, and safe. Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an exercise device which is relatively simple to manufacture, is easy to use and is comparatively cost effective.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which illustrate, by way of example, the principle of the invention.
A portable exercise device in accordance with the present invention includes a first arm, a second arm and a joint assembly that interconnects the first arm with the second arm. For reference purposes, the joint assembly defines an axis of rotation that is substantially perpendicular to both the first arm and the second arm. Within this assembly, the first arm can be considered as having a fixed relationship with respect to the axis. On the other hand, the second arm is able to rotate about the axis. More specifically, the second arm is able to rotate freely in one direction around the axis, while being restrained by a resistance during a rotation in the opposite direction.
Included in the joint assembly is a one-way clutch that is fixed to a cone member. A shaft that is fixed to the second arm is positioned within the one-way clutch. Through the action of the one-way clutch, the cone member moves together with the second arm when the second arm is moved in one direction, but it does not move with the second arm when the second arm is moved in the opposite direction. Also included in the joint assembly, along with the cone member, are a cup member and a friction liner. More specifically, both the cone member and the cup member have tapered surfaces that conform to each other, and the friction liner is positioned between these surfaces at their interface. Further, the cup member is connected directly to the first arm. An alternate embodiment is envisioned for the present invention which will not employ the one-way clutch. In this embodiment the cone member will move with the second arm in both directions.
In the operation of the portable exercise device, the first arm is preferably stabilized in some manner by the user. With the first arm stabilized, the second arm will rotate freely about the axis in the direction wherein the one-way clutch does not engage movement of the second arm. Specifically, the shaft rotates freely within the one-way clutch. On the other hand, when the second arm is moved in the opposite direction, i.e. the direction wherein the one-way clutch fixedly engages with the second arm by way of the shaft, the second arm will encounter resistance. Specifically, when the one-way clutch becomes engaged, the tapered surface of the cone member will move relative to the tapered surface of the cup member. This movement will involve the friction liner and will generate a force that resists the rotation and is substantially constant throughout the movement. It will be appreciated by the skilled artisan that whenever there is no relative movement between the arms, i.e. when the second arm is stationary relative to the first arm, there is zero stored energy in the exercise device.
Several alternate embodiments are envisioned for the present invention which will respectively use different mechanisms for generating a one-way or two-way resistance to the relative movement between the second arm and the first arm. Specifically, a spring or an elastomeric material can be positioned in the joint assembly and oriented to resist any relative movement of the second arm in a predetermined direction of rotation. Further, pneumatic, hydraulic, viscous shear, magnetic or electromagnetic systems can be used for this purpose.
In the preferred embodiment of the present invention, control over the amount of the resistance there is to a rotation of the second arm, relative to the first arm, is accomplished at the joint assembly. Specifically, for this purpose the joint assembly includes a knob which is mounted on the cup member. This knob has a threaded connection with a plunger so that rotations of the knob will cause a translational movement of the plunger. The plunger, in turn, is in contact with a spring which is compressed or allowed to elongate with rotations of the knob, and this spring interacts with the cone member. Thus, in combination, a rotation of the knob activates the spring to urge the tapered surface of the cone member against the friction liner on the tapered surface of the cup member. Accordingly, depending on the direction the knob is rotated, the resistance to rotation between the cup member and cone member can be increased or decreased. There may also be a spring-loaded detent that is mounted on the cup member so that when the knob is turned, the detent is urged against detent notches in the knob to provide an aural signal in response to the rotation of the knob.
It is an important aspect of the present invention that the device can be stabilized as the second arm of the device is rotated against the resistance created by the resistance mechanism. To do this, the first arm can include a stabilizing mechanism that is located at the end of the first arm opposite the joint assembly. Preferably, this stabilizing mechanism is a foot pedal. Alternatively, however, the stabilizing mechanism may be a friction surface, a mounting bracket, a handle, or some other suitable stabilizing element.
The second arm can include an input mechanism that is located at the end of the second arm opposite the joint assembly. Preferably, this mechanism is a handle that can be placed in a variety of positions.
The present invention also envisions that a position sensor can be mounted on the device to monitor repetitions in an exercise routine. If used, the sensor can generate signals which represent changes in the relative positions of the arms of the device. These changes can then be timed and used to count repetitions or cycle duration that may be useful for monitoring the exercise routine. A computer or microprocessor interface can also be established to monitor the signals that are generated by the position sensor.
It is further envisioned that a load or strain sensor can be mounted on the device to monitor the load applied by the user of the device to rotate the second arm against the resistance created by the resistance mechanism. If used, the sensor can generate a signal that is proportional to the magnitude of force applied by the user of the device. This signal can be used to calculate the peak, average, and minimum load applied by the user in each exercise cycle. The signal can also be monitored and timed to count repetitions or cycle duration. A computer or microprocessor interface can also be established to monitor the signals that are generated by the load or strain sensor, and to calculate and display other useful exercise information.
During an exercise routine, the exercise device of the present invention can be used by an individual to perform, for example, biceps exercises. To do this, the individual sets the resistance according to his or her strength and exercise goals. Once the resistance is set, the individual user then stabilizes the first arm of the device by stepping on the foot pedal. While positioning the elbow in close alignment with the axis of rotation of the joint assembly, the individual can then grasp the handle that is attached to the extended end of the second arm. The second arm can then be rotated in a clockwise or a counterclockwise rotation about the joint assembly. In one scenario, a clockwise rotation produces resistance as the targeted muscles contract. During a counterclockwise rotation, however, the resistance is released, and the second arm can be returned to its initial position. For subsequent exercise routines, the resistance can be increased as the muscles become stronger. Further, the device can be easily and quickly reconfigured to change the direction of resistance or to change to other configurations so that the user can alter body positions or alter the relationship of the device relative to the user for other exercise routines and for exercising other muscles.